


Dream and Tubbo's Tale

by Snappities



Category: mcyt
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappities/pseuds/Snappities
Summary: The moment Tubbo met Dream, he had hope. The hope that perhaps that even after being abandoned on the side of the road, he could find someone who cared for him. But unbeknownst to him, Dream didn't care for him at all. Dream just wanted to use him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dream and Tubbo's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Manipulative Dream and Sad Tubbo (idk lol)
> 
> I'm not great with trigger warnings so just read with caution I guess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Tubbo met Dream, he had hope. The hope that perhaps that even after being abandoned on the side of the road, he could find someone who cared for him. But unbeknownst to him, Dream didn't care for him at all. Dream just wanted to use him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Manipulative Dream and Sad Tubbo (idk lol)
> 
> I'm not great with trigger warnings so just read with caution I guess!

A young boy was sat against a tree by the side of a dusty dirt road, in a ball-like position hugging his legs close to his body, tears streaming down his face. Nothing would ever be the same for the 10-year-old. His light green shirt was worn out and both it and his pants had mud splattered all over them. The child wrapped his dark green scarf around himself in an attempt to block out the piercing cold wind. All that did, however, was make the scarf soaking wet from the tears that he couldn’t stop from falling. The only things Tubbo could feel right then was the aching pain in his chest and the numbing cold from the winter snow falling around him. He cuddled deeper into the woodland behind him, which seemed much warmer than the world around and in him. In the distance, the beating thump of a horse’s hooves galloping along the dirt road could be heard getting louder and louder. Tubbo ignored it for as long as he could, feeling too empty to do anything but sit there and cry. The sound of the horse slowly came to a stop, and a strange jingling noise could be heard as if whoever had been riding it had gotten off. A shadow of a tall man suddenly cast upon the kid, and when Tubbo glanced up, he saw a green hooded man with armor standing over him.

Fear suddenly struck through Tubbo’s body, the man standing over him wore an unfriendly looking white smiley-faced mask that covered his whole face gave him anxiety. The masked man, whose clothes resembled that of a hunter’s, dropped down and crouched by the now-trembling Tubbo who promptly pressed himself harder up against his tree. Tears still blurred the boy’s vision, and he certainly wouldn’t be able to do much if the man in front of him decided to kidnap him. The thought of possibly getting kidnaped only made the situation feel worse, and he tucked his legs closer to his chest. “Hey, hey, calm down,” the man said softly, “I’m going to hurt you, I just want to know why you’re sitting on the side of the road all alone.” Tubbo felt his throat close up, and a couple more tears streamed down his cheeks, he couldn’t seem to get himself to talk no matter how hard he tried. The man tilted his head slightly before asking, “Were you abandoned?” Tubbo simply nodded sadly, not having the will left to say anything. Even through the man’s terrifying looks, his body language held sympathy. Tubbo felt the man gently brush his cheek with his glove, wiping away some of the tears. “I promise everything will be okay,” the man whispered, “I’ll take care of you.”

Although Tubbo still felt dizzyingly sorrowful and terrified, the thought of someone being there for him after just being abandoned lifted his spirits quite a lot. “T-thanks,” Tubbo managed to whisper. “What’s your name?” The man asked.

“Tubbo.” The kid replied quietly, becoming a little less scared. The man didn’t seem like he would harm Tubbo. “It’s nice to meet you Tubbo, the name’s Dream, by the way. Are you thirsty?” Dream reached into a bag that Tubbo hadn’t even noticed he had before and pulled out a bottle of water. Tubbo just nodded, indicating that he was, in fact, thirsty. Dream handed the water bottle to the child. Tubbo felt his mind swirl back to how he had been abandoned, and how it left an empty void inside him. When Dream said he would take care of him, Tubbo hoped that meant he’d fill that void back in.

Tubbo’s eyes were still a little blurry from tears that although he tried to stop, kept falling. He sipped on the water while Dream picked him up as gently as if he was just a tiny baby and sat Tubbo down in front of him on the saddle of the white horse. Once the water was gone, Tubbo felt his eyes droop and his muscles get tired. He leaned back on Dream, who had grabbed the reins of the horse in front of Tubbo. When Dream noticed Tubbo getting sleepy he laughed kindly and whispered, “Good night, sweet prince.”

The cold winter world quietly faded from Tubbo’s eyes, as he silently fell asleep. What he didn’t know, was that the water that Dream had given him, had actually been a weakness potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to just be a stand-alone tubbo angst thing for the fun of it, then I had the idea for this, and now we're here with this series. Yay ;-;
> 
> Sorry it was so short, I didn't have much planned other than their meeting and that was pretty short-
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Ok, this is a little off-topic but would anyone be interested in reading a Tubbo bee hybrid au? If you're here I assume you probably like mcyt so I guess it's not completely off-topic but eh
> 
> Alright, I'll stop bothering you now- have a good day/night/whatever-time-it-is-where-you're-at!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally supposed to just be a stand-alone tubbo angst thing for the fun of it, then I had the idea for this, and now we're here with this series. Yay ;-;
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Ok, this is a little off-topic but would anyone be interested in reading a Tubbo bee hybrid au? If you're here I assume you probably like mcyt so I guess it's not completely off-topic but eh
> 
> Alright, I'll stop bothering you now- have a good day/night/whatever-time-it-is-where-you're-at!


End file.
